Jeff the Killer and BEN Drowned
by GothicMarla
Summary: I saw a pic that inspired me to do this. Yes this is yaoi and it contains mostly mature stuff, and creepypasta! Enjoy if you share a weird mine like mine. /Now, this suddenly became popular, so I'm adding more chapters, and feels, along with the sweet love making of this two guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fanfiction here is, uhm… weird yaoi creepypasta stuff. I don't know why but I got really inspired to do this, so here you go. ALSO. MY Jeff the Killer can blink and change his expressions, the cut smile deforms his mouth but, just imagine a cute young Jeff and a cute young BEN for your own mental sake. And for yaoi goodness.**

It doesn't make much sense how all of this happened…

Not at all, that was for sure, but BEN and I ended up together.  
How? Dammit stop asking! I have NO Idea!  
You know who BEN is… right? And I am Jeff the killer.  
Trying to write something serious with the drop of sanity I have left. I am human after all you know? And a teenager.

Screw it. I'll just do it; I hope you all get a trauma out of this.

Idiots…

There was blood everywhere, everything around me was tainted in that deep red; still it looked very nice, indeed…  
Looking down at my clothes, having them dirty for ever was probably not good, so I decided to wash them. While I was at it, only on my boxers as I tried to take off the red from the white hoodie, I heard something from behind me.  
Seriously? Trying to scare Jeff the Killer? I had the knife almost attached to my hand in case of… unwanted presences. I heard the -whatever it was- get closer to me with each second, I got angry, left my clothes safely on a rock and took the knife from the ground, quickly turning back and looking angrily (but with my forced smile) to the person there, with no hesitation I stabbed where I sensed the heart was, but, there was no scream or cry, not even the sound of a blade penetrating skin and blood running, it was like stabbing wood…

What the…?

A blonde boy about my age with a creepy smile (oh how ironic) was standing there, not moving or anything. He was dressed in a green shirt, beige skinny pants and brown boots. He seemed somewhat familiar… but putting that aside, how had -it- survived such an attack?  
Surprised, I looked down on him. Yes, I had hit exactly the heart as I thought, but the tip of the knife was stuck there, on his chest…  
Since he was not moving, I leaned forward, closer to the slightly smaller body; I took back the knife and poked his chest with a thin white finger.

…wood? It felt slightly like that.  
Then I knocked on it, before stroking his neck slightly, and… it felt like normal flesh… I was left wondering when the 'boy' suddenly giggled.  
"That tickles." He said with a childish voice, I gasped and moved back. What the fuck? It could talk? A wooden statue could TALK!?

"Calm down." He ordered me. Hell no! I frowned as my features expressed annoyance, and began to stab him several times on the chest, but it was no use, none of those powerful stabs would enter his chest.  
"That is not my weak spot." He finally said after observing for a few minutes, I was panting, exhausted, and curious.  
"What… are you?" I asked finally giving up, touching his chest once more. Yes, the scars were there, but… no pain or blood at all? Although some slick black liquid was coming from the wounds…

He stared at me as I touched him with a blank expression, but all of a sudden blushed, his eyes widened. To my surprise, he moved up one hand to push mine away, and took a step back.  
"A wooden statue, genius." He answered with a chuckle.

Oh really now? That thing that felt tickles and spoke, but could not feel pain from being stabbed and ALSO felt like a normal human to the touch, was a stupid normal wooden statue. Sure.

"Idiot, that is not what I mean." For the look on his dark blue eyes, he sure knew what I meant.  
He smirked once more, and began walking around me.  
WAIT! I was on my boxers right!? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT.  
He might have noticed that I became embarrassed out of the blue, and also that my pale cheeks flushed slightly.  
"What's wrong? Getting cold over 'there'?" He… he pointed at my crotch.

"WHAT THE FUCK. Stop staring!" I knelt to get my clothes, but I blushed more realizing I had exposed my back to him. I was right; he was staring, because I heard him laugh. That idiot…

I was just picking up my soaked clothes when all of a sudden, just when I turned to look back he was standing dangerously close to me, smiling like the first time. I held back a scream and simply pushed him away. "What do you want…"

"Take me with you."

"Eh!?"  
A few more minutes of stupid arguing passed, and, damn, I failed to tell him no. So that afternoon (after my clothes dried and I could put them on) he followed me home, like a shadow, every time I turned back he was there, very close to me, walking like he did not give a fuck and of course, staring at my bottom as we walked.  
It was not as disturbing as before, but still.

My place was just… a random abandoned house in the woods, I don't doubt Slender man once lived there or something like that.

I had food and everything needed, so I could live there alone, and go out at night to kill if I felt like it.  
The place looked old and rusty, but the boy seemed to like it…  
Hey, I didn't even ask his name then did I?

"You, uh…" I called him, but he was looking at a photo I had on the table night beside the bed. For being an old house, I did not approve of the uncomfortable bed, so I went to get something better from someone's house. The photo was… My family I think they were…

I drew smiles on their faces with blood, because I only remembered them being sad, their faces that time, were not as beautiful as mine, so I…

"Yes?" He replied, I looked at him from the corner of my big black eyes at him; he was so damn close to me on my side. I swallowed a bit and looked away.

"What's your name?"

"Ben… BEN. Drowned. I… Ben."

Drowned…? Yes that is what he said, but it sounds more of a memory than a surname…

"Right…" I replied after a moment, looking at him while resting against the wall, moving the dark locks of my hair off my face. "I am Jeff."

I simply answered that. Seeing that I tried to kill him and how my clothes were stained in blood, just as the tub of my bathroom and hand marks on the entrance, he might have discovered by himself that I am a serial killer.

But… why did he seem like he did not care? Because he was not… human, perhaps?

"It suits you, Jeff." He said all of a sudden, my eyes snapped open. My name suits me…? Why was he complimenting me? I sighed and tried to relax the need to kill inside my heart, for the boy's sake if he wanted something from me, because clearly I couldn't kill him. I leaned my head against the wall.

"Thanks I guess… Ben, uh… You see… I am not that much of a good person…"

"I don't care" He interrupted me.

I groaned and turned to look at him, the deformed wince of my lips seemed to worry him. The kid sure was confused, but so was I.

"Why… do you want to be here?" I asked simply, trying to not give him a chance to say something stupid.

"Because you are here." Yeah, unstoppable for him I guess.

"Yes I know that already, but -why- do you want to be with me so bad? There are many other people you could stalk if that's what you wish for."

He stayed silent for a moment, and all of a sudden, his eyes became all black, literally black, and black tears ran through his cheeks. A smile was on his face all the time, I am not sure how he could force himself like that. I mean, I did cut myself a smile… even if it was not working as expected.

Was that the way he cried? Anyway, why was he crying? This helpless kid… So childish…

"Hey, don't cry, it's not like I don't want you here."

He continued to cry, like he did not believe me. What a random one! Crying out of nowhere!  
I took him from his shoulders and stared into the emptiness of his eyes, frowning. I shook him lightly, desperate that he did not stop, and then he began moaning and babbling.

"Stop already! Why the hell are you crying?" I asked over and over, but the statue-boy did not stop the sobbing.  
I lost patience, but instead of grabbing my knife, I cupped his face carelessly and pressed my burnt deep-red lips against his pale ones, aggressively, to shut him up.

It lasted mere seconds, but the flutter in my heart… it was different from the pain of always, that was not, a wish to kill… But something completely unknown and different to me.

I stared at him, and then widened my eyes, my face turning bright red, and from my skin tone it was impossible to not be noticed in such a pathetic way.

But Ben seemed… shocked, in a good way. Not as if I now grossed him, but I could say he was totally not expecting that, and I wasn't either to be sincere.

His tears (that looked like black blood) were fading away, and his eyes turned back to what they were before, just then I noticed he had pretty eyes…

No! NO HELLO NO WHAT AM I SAYING. Jeff, stop!

In the blink of an eye, he was pushing me to the sofa; his face did not seem as mischievous as before, but still.

Well, he finally stopped crying, but the question was still there.  
"Ben… why were you…"

"It tickled; it always feels empty when someone touches me. How did you do that?" He said with a somewhat mechanic voice, making me sit on a sofa while he knelt before me. Boy, how did I have no clue of what he was… planning to do? I had questions that needed answer, so I paid no mind to him kneeling like that.

"I don't even know, I was trying to kill you. It did not work, neither did you feel the pain, but, I poke you and touch you and you can feel it? What is with you…?" I then remembered a comment he had made, something about a 'weak spot'.

He was resting his hands on my knees now, and to be a person made out of wood… he felt warm.

"You said… you have a weak spot? Like, somewhere you can -feel- when you are touched there?" I asked not realizing how 'weird' it had sound.

Ben smirked out of nowhere, and looked up at my eyes. "That comes for later…" Before I could say anything, he began to unbutton my pants. THAT was when I realized what was going on.

"Hey! Wait- Don't do that!" I tried to move back, but doing that on a sofa was of no use.

"But I want to know if it tickles you too… Haven't you touched...? 'Here'?" Unlike the last time, he was poking rather than pointing, I squirmed lightly and bit my lips, trying to hold still even when I wanted to stab Ben in the eye and run away.

"What's with that question…? Truth is told… I haven't" I answered honestly. SHUT UP I KNOW I'M PATHETIC.

The weird boy just licked his lips as he laughed like crazy, that fact just making me angrier. "Don't move much, or I'll bite you."

B-bite me!? What is wrong with this guy! Ironic seeing that I am a serial killer and that he haunts people as I later discovered, there are -so- many things wrong with us.

…

But that is just something we have in common.

I wondered how he was going to do such a thing… wasn't he a wooden statue? Yes I'm talking about his mouth and all you know what I mean idiot.  
He pushed my legs apart lightly and I gave him the facility of spreading them more, resting back on the couch as I waited for him to get started. No way he would get to me, not as seeing I am Jeff the Killer.

"Gh-" I didn't last quiet even for two seconds after he grabbed me, and I began to feel heat pooling on my stomach as he slowly pumped with that small hand, and it was impossible for me not to blush or hold back a few moans…

I put my hand to my lips, trying to stay still and not let him hear me, looking down at him with wide eyes as he licked and sucked.

Damn, why did I let him do that? It wasn't long until I reached my limit, a short loud moan escaped my lips, and I blushed even more when he swallowed all of my release. But for the look on his face, this wasn't over yet. Oh God why.

We were still at the sofa, but there was an additional weight on me. I was still fully dressed and Ben had taken off his pants and underwear, and to trap me more, he had forced himself to take me inside him with only a minute or two of preparation. His face and pained groans kind of worried me, but he seemed to be alright with the pain… Masochist?

Ah… is that so? *evil grin* A cute masochist and a killer sadist do the perfect combination right?

It was very, very tight, but it still felt good, and Ben's sample smiling expression was gone away with something somewhat softer. I places my skinny and long hands on his little waist, and moved both of us on the sofa to he was on his back and I on top of him, his eyes opened wide as he realized what had just happened. I stayed still for a moment, trying to catch my breath, and also giving him some time, before thrusting inside him and licking my lips at his delicious moans.

Hah, and to think I wasn't into boys.

"So you… you like it rough…?" I teased him before taking control of the situation and going to his neck, kissing and nibbling, though the soft biting eventually became harder and deeper, leaving marks around his neck. But he did not resist, he was really enjoying me taking over. I took off my sweater just to fell less hot.

So I continued to do so. My moves became stronger and faster by the time, the wetness making it easier to move and it felt just delicious. I don't know what I was doing right, but all of a sudden Ben became more vocal, and began to squirm under me, the way he thrust back his hips at me just made me insane.  
…So that was his weak spot.  
I forcefully pushed inside and nailed to hit that spot every time, soon Ben was all pants and moans, his hands going under my clothes and scratching my back as if his life depended on it. It hurt more as more effort he put on the scratching of my pale skin, but it also felt delicious, I could feel thin trails of blood running along my back, and to give him back the favor I bit his neck roughly and sucked leaving marks everywhere.

Now I didn't care anymore, it was too good to hold back the pleasured groans and sudden screams when Ben would dig his nails into my skin, neither did he care to scream and groan with that high-pitched voice of his.

After a few minutes, I was laying there, collapsed on top of the weird blonde boy. We were breathing heavily, and resting from the earlier events on out embrace.  
There was blood and marks everywhere on our bodies, along with, other things…

When I was conscious enough to pull out, Ben was already sound asleep, so I carried him to my bed and gently placed him there, lying beside him. He immediately curled up to my side, which made me smile. I placed an arm around him and fell asleep.

Yes, I did fall asleep. You might think that I could have remained awake and wait for the right moment to end his life, but, this boy…

No, not now…

The end.

**So, did you like it? Pft I don't really care LOL. Ok I do don't hate me please ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't even know anymore. What am I doing? How did I let someone get this close to me?

At first, I just thought that Ben felt lonely and our first time had meant nothing, (not to mention losing my virginity and probably his too) but when I woke up the next morning, I looked at him, and the boy seemed so, peaceful, quiet, beautiful… So I offered him to live with me if he wished so.

Just… Just how the fuck did that happen? I thought I was the only one wondering about my feelings for him, and about what he felt for me in return, I also tried to make it look as if it was nothing, nothing important, but Ben did think of it too… -That- I did not notice.

But anyway, we stayed together, for a few weeks after the day we met, and everything was normal between us, it was as if we had been friends all this time.

Oh, how did I need a friend back then…

Surprisingly, as I did not do anything to repeat what we had done that other night, Ben didn't seem to care about doing it either, I don't know how he managed to do that, every night we slept together I was betrayed by my hormones and wanted to kiss him and bite him and all of that, but I didn't…

Why? Because I wasn't sure about it, isn't it supposed that people who love each other have sex? If that was the truth, then I had no reason for doing it with Ben. Well, just if you ignore the fact that we cuddle when we sleep, and the occasional kissing now and then, but that is just because I like him, for love well, that is something different.

Since Ben never said anything about it I thought it was ok, and just ignored it, but as this week passed, Ben became shyer and quieter. If that was anyone else, I wouldn't have worried, but knowing how Ben was, I did.

I was very stupid to not ask him what was wrong, and also to just continue doing what I always did on a daily basis even before Ben was not there. But he did not tell me he was unhappy, I wouldn't know at all, that he simply stared at my back when I left at night, and welcome me with a little smile when I returned covered in blood, take a shower together, eat, and sleep. And that was every day, during daylight I would sometimes go down to the lake for some fishing, but he did not follow me there.

It was as if I had him trapped inside my house, but why did he endure that? He could have just left, and I would have done nothing about it, or so I thought at that time. I made it look like I did not care if he was still with me or not, but the truth was that I really enjoyed his company, those little talks with him, but I guess I did not show him that…

"Hey Jeff, are you going to the lake again?" Ben asked with that soft voice of his. I was just about to open the door when that question stopped me, and I looked back at him sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, why?"

Ben swallowed and looked to the side as if trying to evade me, but of course I noticed, something was wrong. "Uh, for nothing, I was just thinking I could go out since you are too."

Now this was surprising, Ben was actually going out from the house? I always wondered what he was doing while I was at the lake, but I just simply did not ask, neither did he tell me; this made me very curious. "Oh really? And where are you going to..?"

"You don't have to know." He interrupted me. Ok, telling me he is going somewhere, just to make me curious and then not tell me where? Ben is the definition of childish. Still, he is just a boy anyway… Yes, I was slightly mad at these actions, but I tried to stay calm and nodded slowly.

"Alright…" I replied still not very pleased with the situation. I sighed and went out through the door, Ben stared as I leaved, and then left the house too.

I finally got to the lake and sat down, waited for the fishes to come and stab them just for the fun of it, how the blood tainted the water was also a nice view, and I could relax a little on the outside nature…

Except I was too busy thinking about what Ben could be doing, where, and with who… I tried to dismiss this curiosity and continue with the 'fishing', but I just couldn't. Damn him! Why was he invading my mind like this!? It was too much for me to handle, so I stood up and walked back home, sighing, frustrated.  
But… what I saw I did not expect to ever happen.

Ben was back here, sitting on the couch, well, on top of someone sitting on the couch, and they were kissing, disgustingly so. The second my patience lasted as I looked at this image I couldn't recognize who the other person was, he was pale, like a ghost, and his legs from down his knees were gone, but I couldn't stand this sight anymore.

"BEN!" I screamed clenching my fists so hard my nails went through my skin, my eyes opened wider if possible, and I frowned just to add it to my expression of pure anger. He made a jump and quickly moved away from the ghost, both staring at me in fear. I took out my knife and corrupted by madness and anger I approached the ghostly person or whatever it was and pressed the tip against his neck, just enough to cut the surface of his skin as black blood ran out from the wound, he squealed and gasped when I moves the knife down to his chest, just above the heart. Ben begged me not to hurt him so I didn't press any further, I was going to kill the fucking bastard until Ben stopped me, and using all of my will I moved away, not leaving my knife of course; I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him with all my strength.  
His back hit the wall, and as I walked to him the idiot just looked between me and Ben as if he did not know what to do, so I decided to tell him. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Terrified, his empty eyes widened and he did not hesitate to run for his life this time, as he leaved through the door I kicked his back just to make him hurry out of my sight. I was panting, groaning, my chest hurt from trying to hold back my need to stab someone a thousand times until their body looked like a chewed gum…

For Ben, I was doing it for Ben… Because no matter what I felt for him, now I knew I'd -never- let someone else touch him. I had no right to stop him from being with someone else but still, I felt so angry, as if he had betrayed me, I fucking wanted to kill him too!

But betrayed what? What do we have together? Nothing. Nothing! Why the fuck was I so angry!?

I did not notice when I fell down on my knees, repeatedly stabbing the floor as if it would satisfy me, but no, I wanted the screams, the cries, the blood… Ben was frozen in front of me, a few steps away of course, covering his mouth and sobbing. Why was he crying? Because I scared away his 'lover'? I had to know, I had to know!

"…Just WHY are you fucking crying!? TELL ME!" I shouted to him as I stood up and threw the knife away for Ben's safety (not like I could kill him anyway), looking down at him as I grabbed his shoulders roughly, he gasped and trembled under my hands, closing his eyes tightly and hiding his head between his shoulders as if I were going to hit him.

He cowered, clearly, and I had to take a deep breath to lessen the grip of his shoulder and give him a less aggressive look, breathing slowly and deeply. When he sensed less danger, he slowly turned to look at me, his face low, eyes watery. "Ben…"

"Why did you do that!? I met him at the abandoned game stop and I thought we could be friend so I brought him here! Now you scared him away from me forever…" He said frowning, but crying. Oh boy are you fucking kidding me, I couldn't stop myself from speaking what was on my mind, as usual.

"So you bring him to -my- house!? And don't tell me you make out with everyone once you first meet them; if he offered you a home you would follow him and leave me wouldn't you!?" I asked him as I gritted my teeth, I was not just angry but hurt, I did not think of it possible but it hurt to think that I was not important to Ben, It hurt… more than the pain of before. Even with my forced smile, I began to cry. He seemed offended by my words at first, but when he saw me cry, his expression fell, and he felt guilty.

"Ben… I know I shouldn't have done that, but, somehow I felt so much rage when I saw, him… and you were…" I sighed deeply, trying to make myself speak properly. "I couldn't stop myself enough… Because it felt like it did not matter to you all we have done together, like you replaced me because I did not take care of you…" I said still trying to control myself, my voice was low and dark, almost hissing as I talked. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, and then looked down with a very light smile.

He was smiling… under these circumstances?

"No, Jeff… You have done so much for me…" He sighed and entwined his hands shyly, blushing (because apparently wooden statues could do that). "-I- am sorry; I don't really like him, I just, wanted to know what you would do… because we are together, but not really together, and I really like you but…" He then turned to look up at me, his eyes were black, and the bloody tears were flowing down from them, his lips trembling. "I don't know if you feel the same for me! I am here and, I stay because you offered me to, but you don't kiss me or touch me or anything at all, I was just… just…" That was as far as he got when he began sobbing, I cupped his face with my hands and sighed.

That was it!? He wanted to know if I would be jealous, so that way he could know if I felt something for him? That was the problem, all this time. I am still angry but… GODS! THAT WAS IT? Ben is just… so adorable, cute, insecure and childish, and I love him for it.

Yes, I do realize I said I love him… But, it might as well be true.

Once I realized this, I smiled like a fool, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to myself, so his head could delicately rest on my chest. I could feel his warm tears against me, how they made the fabric of me sweater slightly wet, and I continued to hold him like this, I myself was sobbing… Just, what the hell is this…

"You are stupid, Ben…" I softly whispered, his face seemed to brighten. He looked up at me and I softly chuckled at his expression of confusion.

I did not think it was possible, for me to ever look at someone like this, with the eyes of a kid that received a new toy, with the eyes of a kid that was hugged by his mother, with such love… I did not think I could feel that anymore. Now I know, I am in love with Ben… and if he is in love with me, this will just mean everything to me.

The pain in my chest was something I could endure now, a pain I reveled on, and the more I looked into his now (back to normal) beautiful, deep blue eyes, I could know it: If it wasn't with this person, I was never going to be truly happy ever, not even with the smile I craved on my face. But I had to let him know, no more mistakes, he had to know what I really felt, and, hopefully understand how important this was, for I had given up on love of any kind.

But… what words could say it? None, really. I leaned closer to him, closing my eyes, and pressing his lips against mine, deepening the kiss as my arms went around his waist, and his arms above my shoulders. The flutter in my heart made the pain go away, and I knew for sure this was meant to be…

And, for the way he smiled onto the kiss, I was reassured he felt it too.

**Author note: Thanks to me talking to my boyfriend while writing this, you get this second chapter filled with pure love and a lot of feels, I hope you like it… Also, if you have any suggestions for any fanfic (yaoi) you'd want me to write just ask me nicely and describe exactly what you want. Bye! **

**No…. HOLD ON A SECOND. Some wanted me to make this kind of like full story, so… I will add one or two more after this, because they already love each other, I bet you all want the sex, some more drama… Give me some time ;)**


End file.
